Son Of Chaos The Judgement Of Olympus
by kevin1984
Summary: The battle lines have been drawn. The Gods have made their final mistake. Now it is time for Percy to make sure they pay for it. However the Gods and Titans are not the only thing Percy will have to worry about. This is book four, if you haven't read the other books then you can find them on my profile page. pairing Percy/Thalia/Bianca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the franchise.**

**Kronos Hidden Fortress**

The throne room was filled with monsters, demigods and many minor Gods. They were all looking to their Lord and master Kronos, who was in a foul mood. Kronos was still recovering from his battle with the Son of Chaos. Where did a boy no older then fourteen get such power. Kronos was certain that had it not been for the curse of Achille, then he would now be dead. Kronos took a slip from his goblet and then threw it into the middle of the throne room. Many of the monsters parted, as they did, a demigod came running towards the throne dressed in armour.

"Lord Kronos, The Olympian Hermes has asked for an audience with you. He say the Olympians want to form a truce until the Son of Chaos is taken care of. Shall I allow him to enter My Lord?"

Kronos was surprised by this turn of events. The Olympians must have been really desperate to cook up this little scheme. Not to mention Kronos was still angry with his children for slicing him up and imprisoning him in Tartarus. However it wouldn't hurt to hear what they had to say, and once the Son of Chaos was out of the way, he could easily destroy his children. Beside with the Olympians going against the Son of Chaos, Kronos doubted that Lord Chaos would help them this time.

"Show him in now!" Kronos watched the demigod run out of the throne room and returned with Hermes. As the God of thieves moved closer to his throne, Kronos felt Luke getting angry. Kronos smiled.

Hermes, still wasn't sure about this whole idea, However his father had given him an order. Hermes looked up towards Kronos, however when he say his son sitting on the throne, Hermes froze up.

"Well Olympian, what do you want?" Hermes lowered his head in sadness, this was not what he wanted for his son. However even from here he could feel the hate radiating from his son.

"Lord Kronos, I came on order of Lord Zeus, King of Olympus. He wishes to arrange an audience with you. He wants to form a truce until the Son of Chaos is dealt with. He has already taken the oaths of most of the campers from camp half-blood. They have agreed that when the time is right, they will fight for the Olympians and whoever they decide to work with."

Kronos raised an eyebrow, his sons have been busy. "So the big bad Son of Chaos, has gotten too much for the Olympians to handle, and now they decided to crawl back to their father and ask for forgiveness. Why should I even consider this proposal, I have an army at my command, not to mention the most powerful force ever to grace this world. Typhon."

Hermes shook his head, he knew this was a bad idea. However all he could do was wait and see what the King of Titans decision would be.

**Chaos Domain**

Bianca rolled to the side as she dodged Thalia spear. The two had been paired up as sparing partners. Both girls was giving it their all. Bianca raised her sword and parried away Thalia spear once more. Chaos had decided that Bianca need a more practical weapon as well as her bow and quiver. So using the same metal he had to forge his sons sword. He also forged one for Thalia and Bianca, however Thalia prefered using her spear instead.

Percy was stood next to Nico watching the two girls go at each other. They had all spent nearly a year inside this domain training. Nico had also been given a new weapon. Chaos had combined his sword with another, so now he had two bladed lance, One blade was made from celestial Bronze, while the other blade was stygion iron, the metal that the original sword had been forged with. Nico had become rather good at wielding his new weapon, in fact not only had Nico battle skill improved, but he had also matured greatly. No longer was he acting like a kid, but now he was acting like a real warrior. Percy winced as Thalia spear almost hit Bianca. The two had been disturbed this morning by Bianca and Thalia had not taken it to well.

Thalia growled as she carried on sparing with Bianca. "Word of warning Bianca, when it is my night with Percy, we don't want to be disturbed. We agreed that we would alternate nights."

Bianca rolled to the side once more. "Look I am sorry, okay. I didn't know I was interrupting anything last night. It won't happen again. Besides how far have you gone with Percy?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "If you must know, we have just moved on to second base. I was working to third when you interrupted us last night."

Bianca was surprised, all she had done with Percy was some light petting, and made out, but that was as far as both had gone. It seems she needed to make up lost ground, luckily it was her night tonight.

**Olympus**

Zeus sat stone faced in his throne room. Most of the demigods had sworn allegiance however those who had not were sent back to Camp half-blood. Zeus had been doing his best to try kill those who had turned their back on them, however for some reason all those who had refused to swear allegiance were being protected by a shield. Zeus had removed the barrier that protected camp, and yet a new one had been erected, however what was different about this shield was it had caused the camp to completely vanish from his sight. Zeus had come to the conclusion that Chaos must have hidden the camp from sight and was planning to convince them to join his Son in his take over of Olympus. Those who had sworn allegiance were stationed on Mount Olympus, being trained and prepared for the final battle that Zeus knew would come soon. Just then he noticed his son flashed in.

"Father, Lord Kronos as agreed to an audience. He has sworn on the river Styx like you asked that he will not harm you until the death of the Son of Chaos, after that all bets are off. He gave me this talisman and said that it would take you and only you to his hidden fortress."

Zeus stood from his throne and took the talisman. "Very well, I will meet with my father, so that we might discuss this alliance." Zeus then grasped the talisman and found himself vanishing from the throne room. He suddenly found himself in an underground chamber. He was suddenly approached by several demigods who were surrounding him. Zeus was furious, who did these mortals thing they were dealing with. Zeus was about to smite the lot of them, when he heard the voice of his father.

"Well Zeus, this is a surprise. My son, the one who cut my body to pieces and then scattered those parts in the Pit of Tartarus, now standing before me asking for my help."

Zeus stared at his father, although he appeared to a teenager he knew the voice belonged to his father. so no doubt this boy was playing host. Zeus eyes flashed. "If I recall father, it was you who started this war, when you decided to devour your own children. Lets just cut to the chase, The Olympians and I have decided that the only way we will be able to deal with Percy Jackson, is if we combined forces. At the minute those demigods who has sworn allegiance to me and the other Olympians are stationed on mount Olympus preparing for war. Poseidon and the other Olympians are busy gathering their own armies."

Kronos eyes narrowed. "Let say I agree to this alliance, what is stopping you from trying to destroy me after the Son of Chaos is destroyed."

Zeus looked into his father eyes. "I could ask you the same thing father!" Zeus noticed Kronos turned away and walked a few feet before turning again to face him.

"So how many Olympian are actually left?"

Zeus sighed. "Not many, the Son of Chaos has already lowered our numbers. So far Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus have been killed. My Daughter is cursed to hold up the sky, Demeter as turned her back on our family and so has Hestia. All that is left of the council is Myself, Poseidon, Hepheastus, Apollo, and my wife Hera, oh and course my son Hermes.

Kronos eyes glowed and he sneered at the very name. "And Hades, where does he fit into all this?"

Zeus shook his head. "Hades hates me and the other Olympians for what I did to him. However so far he has remained neutral and has taken no sides."

Kronos frowned. "Not exactly a army you have is it Zeus. A few hundred demigods, and few minor Olympians apart from Poseidon, who of course has his own army, however I guess you are already aware that he has his hands full at the minute with Oceanus.

Zeus growled. "A conflict that I would hope would be bought to an end if this Agreement stands." Kronos sneered once more and turned his back on his son.

"I understand a few of your so called demigods refused to swear allegiance to you, what about them. What is being done to make sure they don't try interfere, or even worse join Jackson."

Zeus groaned. "I have banished them back to Camp half-blood, However they seem to have just vanished. I assume Lord Chaos is helping them, however they shouldn't be a problem even if they join the Son of Chaos."

Kronos growled. "That is not good enough. They need to be found and eliminated. I will agree to this allegiance on one condition. After Jackson is eliminated you and the rest of the Olympians swear allegiance to me, and in turn you will be allowed to live and will sit on my new council."

Zeus growled and lowered his head. It seems his father was giving him little choice. Unfortunately both Divine beings had forgotten that there was another being who would be involved in this conflict, and at the very moment Lord Chaos was fuming.

A/N: Chapter for this book will have shorter chapters, but still contain my usual quality of work. This will allow me to get out more updates quicker.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: Second Chapter. I have several changes to the last chapter. Those banished are at Camp half-blood, however those who swore to the Olympians are being trained on Olympus. Please note, several reference to death in chapter below.**

**Camp Half blood Few Days After trip to Olympus**

_Annabeth was sat at the Athena table, the only other two seats occupied at her table was taken up by Melody a 13 year old girl and another sibling called Thomas. The rest of her cabin had decided to swear allegiance to Zeus and only three of her cabin, including herself had refused to swear to Olympus. Annabeth soon discovered that her table wasn't the only one empty. In fact only 50 or so of them had refused to swear to the Olympians and were ordered by Zeus to return back to camp, while those who had sworn allegiance were allowed to stay on Olympus and be trained by the other Olympians for war. Annabeth noticed the only full table was the Demeter cabin, and that was only due to the Goddess Demeter refusing to join the other Olympians. There was a few at the Hephaestus table, a few at the Apollo table and quite a few at Hermes and Aphrodite table. Annabeth noticed she wasn't the only one worried, Chiron and Lady Hestia was also worried. Annabeth looked back down to her food and was about to take a bite, when she noticed the sky outside darken. Annabeth like everyone else ran out of the mess hall as thunder rumble across the sky. Then out of the blue a bolt of lightning hit Thalia tree. _

**Yearly overview**

_That event had been nearly a year ago, Zeus and the Olympians had abandoned camp half-blood and had left them to defend themselves. It wasn't long after the barrier fell, that the attacks started. Monster were drawn to the defenceless camp. The first attack had been several hell hounds, who had taken the campers by complete surprise. The hell hounds had attacked from the woods and had killed three campers. One of the casualties was a 12 year old girl named Sarah Morrison. She was a new camper and had only been recently claimed by Lady Athena, before her demise at the hands of Perseus. the other campers who had fallen to the hell hounds consisted of a 14 year old boy from the Hermes cabin named James Hampton. The last casualty had been a 13 year old girl called Melody Hopkins, she was a member of the Aphrodite cabin. The three campers deaths had hit the other campers hard. it was clear sign to them, that they were no longer protected and needed to start looking out for themselves. After the attack, by the Hell hounds, a group of Cyclops were next to try invade camp. However with the attack by the hell hounds, Camp half-blood was ready this time. Chiron had ordered those from Hephaestus cabin to build various defences, and so now nearly every part of camp half-blood hill and the woods were covered in hidden mines and other traps that would make monsters think twice about attacking. They had also managed to install an early warning system, so when the sensor was tripped, they would know that they were under attack. As Annabeth was one of the senior campers and a daughter of Athena, Chiron had left her in charge. With all the warning and the traps, the cyclops attack was repelled successfully without any injuries. However something strange happened after the attack, the barrier began to reform and soon the entire camp was covered by a sapphire coloured dome. At first the campers thought they were trapped, however when one had attempted to pass through the dome, they found they had no problem doing so. With the new barrier surrounding the camps, Annabeth and the other campers decided to relax a little. However they were still on their guard just in case anything happened._

**Present day camp half-blood**

Outside of the camp, a small force of demigods and monsters gathered around the barrier. Thomas Millkins a son of Hecate's was leading the small party. His Lord and Master Kronos had ordered that he take a small garrison of troops and see if he could see any sort of weakness in the barrier. Thomas used his mothers power to make the shield visible. He poked it with his sword, and suddenly dropped it, as the sword turned to rust and disintegrated in his hands.

"You three try using your clubs to break through the barrier?" Thomas had turned and pointed at several cyclops who were standing behind him grunting and moaning. The Cyclops didn't like taking orders from a demigod, in fact they would have rather eaten the half bloods, however Kronos had forbidden it and had told the cyclops they were to follow every order the demigod gave them.

The three cyclops banged their fists on their chest and charged the barrier with their clubs. However the moment they made contact with the barrier, they reduced to dust. After seeing what had happened to the cyclops meaning of the other monsters looked on fearful.

"Chimera's see if the poison in your tails will have any effect." Thomas noticed the three chimera stepped forward and then used their tails to try pierce the barrier, however soon as their tails made contact with the barrier, the both howled in pain as their tails began to turn to dust, eventually all that was left of the two chimeras was dust piles.

Thomas growled, Kronos would not be happy. "Okay, that's enough, lets return back to the Dark Fortress. We have to report what we have discovered back to Lord Kronos." Thomas held up a weird jade pendant and the whole party vanished.

**Within Camp half-blood**

Annabeth and the others had noticed the barrier activity, and now stood in armour ready for battle. All the campers watched as the barrier flashed several times, before stopping. Annabeth and a few of the campers stood behind the wall that they had built to help defend the camp. It stood at the foot of camp half-blood hill, blocking the route into the main camp. Several watch towers had also been erected and was stationed all over camp. Annabeth had suggested that several of these towers be erected near the beach, just in case Poseidon decided to attack.

"Zoe take a few camper and see if anything was able to make through the woods." Zoe nodded her head to the daughter of Athena and took several campers with her. She like the other campers had refused to join the Olympians and had been banished to camp half-blood. Zeus had also removed her immortality so now she was just a normal teenage girl. A few thousand years old, but still looked around seventeen or eighteen. Not only had Zeus removed her immortality, but he had also banished her from the hunt, meaning she really had no purpose anymore. It looked like being the new Goddess of the moon was her only real option, an option that she was still giving serious thought about.

**Big House**

Chiron and Lady Hestia watched from the porch, they were both pleased with the progress the camp had made since the last attack by the cyclops. All the campers were now on patrol duties and took turns in watching over the camp. Chiron eyes locked onto the huge cabin in the middle of the other cabins. Percy and the others were yet to return.

"Hestia, how long to you thing, Lord Chaos is going to keep his son within his domain. It's been nearly a year."

Lady Hestia sighed, she was wondering that exact thing. However her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed a flash had come from the Chaos cabin. suddenly several lights were on in the cabin. Hestia turned to Chiron and smiled.

"Guess that is your answer Chiron."

**Chaos Cabin**

Percy stood at the window and looked on the camp. There were lots of things in camp that he remembered was not there before, for example, that huge wall at the bottom of the hill, or those spiked stakes hammered into the hill. He also noticed the two towers by the beach. he watched as several demigods walked past his cabin, they were all dressed in full armour, where were the camp half-blood t shirts, where was the laughter and joys of camp. Percy had been warned by Chaos that camp half-blood had changed, but he had no idea it would have changed that much.

"What the hell is going on? Where are all the campers, why is everyone dressed in armour and ready for battle." Percy felt Thalia move up beside him and look out the window. She too was surprised.

"Well, why don't we go see Chiron and Lady Hestia, I am sure they could explain to us what has been going on around here." Percy agreed with Thalia, and so all four of them left the cabin and started to walk towards the Big house. Percy noticed several campers stopped what they were doing and just stared at them. There was no smiles or small talk, just silence. Percy ignored the looks until he was stopped by Annabeth.

"Oh nice to see you finally turned up Perseus. Tell me did you enjoy yourself in your father domain?" Percy noticed the sarcasm in Annabeth tone.

"What happened here Annabeth, why does camp look like a battle ground?" Percy noticed Annabeth just shook her head, in disbelieve.

"Obviously Lord Chaos hasn't told you about what has been happening. As you know a year ago we were all summoned to Olympus. Zeus wanted us to swear allegiance to him and the other Olympians. Anyone who didn't was punished. Myself and several campers refused to swear and we were sent back to Camp half-blood while those who had sworn were allowed to stay on Olympus. However what Zeus failed to tell us was he was planning to remove the barrier around camp half-blood and make us defend for ourselves. Zeus sent a bolt of lightning destroying Thalia tree and the fleece on it. A few days after the barrier went down, we were attacked by a pack of hell hound." Annabeth lowered her head in sadness. "We lost three camper to that attack. Several days later a group of Cyclops tried to enter camp, however with the hell hound attack just happening, we were prepared and able to repel the attack. After the cyclops had been repelled a new barrier began to form around camp. I assumed it was your fathers doing. So far we haven't had anymore trouble, but as you can see we are on high alert."

Percy growled, why hadn't his father told him about all this. Three campers had lost their lives because they refused to join the Olympians. Percy vowed the moment he got his hand on them, then he would make sure their death was slow and painful.

**A/N: So Percy is back and is being informed about what has happened. All I can say is watch out Zeus, Percy is coming for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Just a quick note, I know you all love this story and want more and more of it. However what you have to understand this is a hobby, it is not a job, I am on no dead-line. Last thing I need is review like the one I received in the last chapter. **

**Kronos Hidden Fortress**

Thomas Pilkins, son of Hecate's screamed as he thrashed on the floor in front of his Lord and master. He had just reported that his mission had been a failure and now he was paying the cost for that failure. Thomas felt like he was on fire. Whatever his master was doing to him, he would make damn sure it wouldn't happen again. Finally Thomas was released from his masters punishment and he crawled away from the thrones. Where there use to be only one throne, there were now three. Lord Kronos sat in the centre throne, while on either side sat Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon.

Kronos was furious, his army couldn't even penetrate the defences of the camp half-blood. This was going to make things much harder. Poseidon had offered to send a troop of merepeople to see if they could attack the camp by sea, however that had been a disaster. The moment the troops had reached the lake leading into the camp, they were electrocuted and vapourised. Kronos was running out of patience. He knew if they wanted to get to the Son of Chaos then they would have to invade camp half-blood. The question was how.

"Father I have just had a thought. What about the old Labyrinth, it runs all the way under the US, and I am certain that at least one of the entrances leads into camp half-blood. Maybe if we could navigate the labyrinth then we could use it to sneak our army into camp half blood that way."

Kronos eyes glowed. "An excellent idea Zeus, but you are forgetting that Daedalus made that maze. We would need a clear sighted mortal or old Daedalus himself to navigate it. Unfortunately we don't have either one."

Zeus stood from his throne. "That father is where you are wrong. We do know where Daedalus is, it's just that he doesn't look like himself, these days. you see I was planning to give him a position at Camp half-blood, before all this Son Of Chaos stuff started."

Kronos lounged back in his throne. If they did have the inventor of the labyrinth, then they could navigate it and take Camp half-blood by surprise. "Very well Zeus you get me Daedalus and we will try your plan. Poseidon you need to keep trying to break through the barrier. You and Oceanus will be working together on this one. Besides Oceanus as a few more interesting servants then you do."

Poseidon growled, he didn't want to work with his uncle. the two hated each other. When Chaos had intervened in the first Titan war, Oceanus had been stripped of most of his power over the sea. That portion was then presented to Poseidon as his domain. Unfortunately since the Titans had all been released, Oceanus had been leading a none stop siege on Atlantis. However he knew it might be the only chance to invade Camp half-blood if he worked with his uncle.

"Very well father, I will work with my uncle."

Kronos grinned. "Good then it decided. Zeus you will use several of your demigods to bring me Daedalus, Poseidon you and Oceanus will attack Camp half-blood. The rest of you demigods will continue to train. You are no where good enough to stand toe to toe with the Son of Chaos. Morpheus you see if you can invade Young Perseus dreams. Maybe we can find out exactly what the Son of Chaos is up too."

"Father I have a better idea. Why don't we try draw the Son of Chaos away from the camp, by providing him with false visions. With the Son of Chaos away from the camp, it will be much easier to kill those who dare refused to serve us."

Kronos smirked. "Excellent suggestion Poseidon. Morpheus see that it is done." Kronos watched the God of Sleep bow and then leave the throne room.

**Camp Half-blood That Night**

Percy twisted and turned in his sleep. He found himself underground and inside a huge chamber. He saw a man being held down by a few demigods. The man was kneeling in front of three thrones. Sat upon to of the thrones were Kronos and Zeus. Percy saw the mans face and immediately had flash back to the last time line. It was Quintis, the shell that Daedalus had used to protect his dying body. Percy saw the poor man had been beaten and tortured. Percy growled in anger. He listened to everything Kronos was saying.

"Are you Daedalus the father of Icarus and builder of the Labyrinth." Percy noticed the man said nothing, until he saw Kronos nod to one of the demigods who suddenly stabbed cut Daedalus, not enough to kill him, but enough to cause pain. However the old man didn't say anything.

"I will ask you again, mortal, are you Daedalus?" Again the old man stayed silent. Kronos stood from his throne and approached the prisoner. He then backhanded him across the face. Percy watched the old man slump over, however he remained unmoved.

"Throw him in chains, lets see if he will talk after he experience more torture." Kronos went back to his throne, however as he was about to sit down, he paused. and turned to face Percy.

"Spying again I see Son of Chaos. I thing you have seen enough, of my plan." Kronos eyes then glowed as he sent a blast from both eyes, hitting Percy squarely in the chest.

Percy suddenly sat up in a cold sweat, he felt pain around his chest area and quickly lifted his top. Underneath were two red marks, as if he had just been burnt by a laser. Percy noticed Bianca was still fast asleep next to him. Percy climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the taps and splashed water over his face. He had seen enough to know exactly what Kronos was planning. He was going to use the Labyrinth to invade camp half-blood. However not anyone could just navigate the maze, they needed a guide, and it looked like they had captured Daedalus. Obviously the were trying to gain access to his workshop where a map of the labyrinth was stashed. With the map, Kronos could navigate the Labyrinth and attack camp half-blood.

**Kronos hidden fortress**

Kronos stood over Morpheus, God of sleep. "Well do you think the Son of Chaos bought your little illusion?"

Morpheus turned to his master and nodded. "I believe so, my Lord." Morpheus watched as Kronos smiled and then stormed off. If everything went to plan then Percy would attempt to rescue Daedalus, and when he did Kronos and his army would be waiting. Of course that all depended on Zeus demigods catching the old inventor.

**Industrial area New York**

A man sat in his workshop, while his faithful pet laid at his feet. The man looked to be in his mid forties and was busy tinkering with a view gadgets on his work top. The man was called Quintis. However Quintis had a secret. You see he was actually the famous Greek Inventor Daedalus. He survived all these years thanks to the robotic suit he had build himself. From the outside, he looked like any other middle aged man, but underneath the fake skins, were a maze of wires and moving gears and parts. In the centre of this robotic body was a very frail old man. Daedalus had been the one who had built the Labyrinth for King Minos in ancient times, and like everything else from ancient times, the Labyrinth shifted when the Olympian council decided to move to the west. The Labyrinth ran deep beneath the earth all over the United States. It was forever changing, this was the way Daedalus had designed it. He knew the greatest trap of them all was the mind, and used this to make the Labyrinth impossible to navigate or escape. Of course there was a solution, but that was hidden deep within the Labyrinth inside Daedalus old secret workshop. Many in the past had ventured into the Labyrinth to try find his secret workshop so they could get their hands on everything inside of it. However with the way the Labyrinth was designed, many perished after losing their way.

Daedalus was just fixing a gear on one of his inventions, when he felt something wasn't quite right. Daedalus removed his goggles and noticed his pet Mrs O'Leary was so now stood up growling. Daedalus suddenly heard some glass smash. A gas grenade had been thrown into his workshop. Daedalus coughed and spluttered, the smoke was getting thick, just before he black out, he heard his workshop door smashed in. Before his eye closed he saw several people dressed all in black combat gear wearing Gas mask.

Thomas Pilkins removed a weird looking amulet from his pocket. He then touched to the unconscious man in front of him. He watched as the man vanished, along with his pet, which had also been knocked out thanks to the gas attack. Thomas knew the master would be pleased with his performance tonight. Thomas turned to his other demigods.

"Burn everything!" Thomas stood back while several of his fellow demigods, tipped canisters of petrol all over the workshop. Once everything was covered, Thomas ordered for everyone to withdraw. Once everyone was clear Thomas set every on fire. He then walked off as the workshop was engulfed in flames and slowly burned to the ground.

**A/N: There is your next chapter, so as you can see It will be sort of a combined story. Much will be AU, however I will be using aspects from Battle of The Labyrinth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please note the last author note is going to be deleted. I have spoken to the author of the story, and he has apologised for not informing me of what he had done. We have now cleared this mess up and both will continue with our stories respectively. He has agreed to post a note on his story letting his reader know that the original inspiration has come from my story. **

**Again I apologise for the flip out, but when you work on a series like I have and then see your ideas posted by another author, it can have some very negative effects. **

**Also I urge those who have contacted the author and have written insults to him to stop doing it. This matter has been sorted and I never knew that some of my readers would abuse this author. Please those who have send him an apology. **

Thanks Once again

Kevin1984


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any character taken from the franchise.**

**A/N: Been a while, finally got a little bit of inspiration and drive to continue this story. I warn you now, some themes in this chapter may offend some readers and I apologise for that now. Also note that none of the events mentioned in this chapter actually took place in ancient time, or is part of the mythology of the Greek Gods. I needed a reason for someone to hate the Titans so much that they would side with Percy so invented a reason. **

**Consol Energy Centre, Pittsburg, Pennsylvania**

Percy stood in the queue waiting to buy tickets for the game. Tonight the Penguins were playing the New York Rangers. Now you might ask, why the Son of Chaos, the most powerful demigod and future slayer of the Olympian council was stood waiting in line to watch a hockey game, when he was on the brink of war with the Olympians and the Titans. Well it was all to do, with what his father had told him. Percy wasn't here to watch the game, he was here to find someone very special who could once again tip the balance of winning this war in his favour. The person was a minor Goddess and her power would be very useful in fighting the Olympians and Kronos. Percy got to the ticket booth and used his credit card to buy a ticket, he then walked into the arena, and mingled in with the other fans, keeping an eye out for someone who didn't fit in with this scene. His search didn't take long as he noticed a woman, dressed in a white dress, she had a Pittsburg Peguin jersey on. The girl was also wearing gold sandals and holding a small staff in her hand which ended with a small orb and either side of it were two gold wings. Percy bustled his way through the mobs of fans and approached the Goddess.

"Lady Nike I need to speak to you?" Percy noticed the woman stopped looking at the merchandise and then turned and frowned.

"Oh its you, I knew you would seek me out eventually, Zeus has already tried to persuade me in to joining his side, I suppose you are going to try do the same. I will tell you what I told him, I won't get involved with this conflict. Its bad enough that you are killing every Olympian Council member you come across, without Zeus forging an alliance with that thing!"

Percy noticed the tone the Goddess had used regarding Kronos, she hadn't even mentioned his name, but called him a thing. Percy wondered if there had been any problem in the ancient past between the two being. His dad had told him that Nike hated the Titans, especially Kronos, but he never said why she hated him.

"Look my Lady, my father told me I should seek you out, You know deep down the old council of the Gods have run its course. It's time for change, and Chaos wants me to bring that change. You must have seen it, how the Olympians ignore their responsibilities, or how they consider themselves superior to all others. Heck half of the minor Gods and Goddess were siding with Kronos before Zeus and Poseidon formed their little alliance. "

Nike carried on staring at the demigod, he was right, she did think the Olympians had gotten too big for their toga's and she like many of the other minor Gods and Goddess had been pushed aside and forgotten. "All that is true Son of Chaos, but what difference will this new council make, far as I see you're just as bad as the Olympian, bullying your way through anyone that stands in your way, those who don't agree with you are soon destroyed. Lady Athena springs to mind, all she wanted to do was rescue her sister and you killed her." Nike had used Athena as an example, because she had been very close to the Goddess of Knowledge and this was symbolised by the great statue in the Parthenon in Greece, where Nike had stood in her out stretched hand. This was also why Nike didn't want anything to do with the son of Chaos he had killed a dear friend.

Percy growled at Nike defending Athena, the Goddess had challenged him, granted he would have killed her eventually, but he wasn't going to just allow the Goddess of wisdom to walk all over him. He had accepted her challenge and it had cost the Goddess her very existence.

"Sorry to disagree with you Nike, but Athena is the worse one at the lot of them. She was too proud and demanded everyone paid tribute to her. Those who didn't were cursed. Medusa and Arachne spring to mind. One was a simple girl, looking for sanctuary from Poseidon, who had chosen her to be one of his many booty calls, Medusa screamed for help why Poseidon had his way with her on the temple floor, and what did she do, Athena cursed her, so that no man would ever look upon her again, in the same way. It wasn't her fault, she was innocent, and then we have Arachne, just because a mortal beat her in a little competition she cursed her. I am sure there are many more monsters victim of her curses, but those two are the ones that spring to mind.

Nike frowned, however before she could reply she heard a message over the intercom. She looked to Percy. "We can discuss this further while we are watching the game. I never miss my Penguins playing. You're here to support Pittsburg are you not? If you're a Rangers fans then you can piss right off!"

Percy blinked in surprise, "Oh now I see why the Penguins are undefeated in 6 years of the Stanley Cup, you've been helping them to victory. " Percy noticed the Goddess frowned and then turned her back on the demigod and made her way towards the stands. Percy decided to follow her and soon both were sitting down ready to watch the game. Percy decided to press further on. "I was right wasn't I, you've been helping the Pens win all these years."

Nike turned and shrugged, "So what if I have, I like them, you never answered my question mortal, are you here to support the Penguins or Rangers?"

Percy stayed silent for a little while, he was born and breed in New York, and was a huge fan of the Rangers, but he knew if he admitted this to the Goddess then his chance to recruit her might be blown. Percy decided to swallow his pride. "Yes I am here to support the Penguins just like you."

Nike just nodded. "Good, now where were you, oh yes you were in the middle of slagging off the Olympian who had been my best friend, so tell me Jackson, why should I side with you, when you killed my best friend."

Percy decided to go for broke. "Because I know you hate Kronos and the Titans more then you do me. You're also upset that Zeus as sank so low, that he would join Kronos in his conquest of the world. If I might ask Lady Nike, why do you hate Kronos so much?"

Nike growled. "Kronos tried to make me one of his many as you put it, booty calls in ancient times. However I wasn't interested, but that wasn't good enough for the King of Titans, My grandfather Krios conspired with him, and I was taken against my will. Once he was done with me, he handed me over to my grandfather who also had his way with me. I tried to tell my father but he was a weak individual and cowered before the older Titans. I will never forgive them for what they did to me, and seeing how my father was so much of a coward and didn't defend me, I began to resent all Titans. So when I learnt that Zeus and his brothers were planning to destroy them, I jumped on board."

Percy eyes widened, he felt sorry for the Goddess, no one should have to go through something like that, it was no wonder why Nike hated the Titans so much. Percy decided to use this information to his advantage, he knew it was wrong, but getting Nike recruited was all he could think about.

"Then help me take them down, Clearly Zeus betrayal as hurt you bad, after all, you joined him to help defeat your attackers and what did he do? He imprisoned them, let them live after what they had done to you. Join with me, I can assure you Kronos and the Titans won't be imprisoned, but they will be wiped from existence. More importantly I am willing to give you seat on my new Olympian Council, you can be the new Goddess of messengers, as well as Goddess of Victory. Also wouldn't you like to destroy the one who attacked you, at least then you can let the past go and move on."

Nike lowered her head in deep thought. She was so busy thinking about what Percy had said that she failed to hear the alarm signalling The Rangers had just scored. The mortal was right, she had felt betrayed by Zeus for not destroying her attackers, and here was the only demigod who could stand up to both sides, not to mention he was willing to make her a member of the new Olympian Council. Finally she looked to Percy. "Very well, I will side with you Son of Chaos, If you promise me that you will allow me to deal the final blow to Kronos."

Percy blinked again in surprise. "Yes I will let you have the final blow, after I have had my fill of knocking him around a bit. I will even allow you to use my weapon to kill him. I swear this on the River Styxs."

Nike nodded. "Considered me recruited, I will aid you Son of Chaos, and will insure you're victorious in your endeavours. Now if you excuse me, Rangers are two goals up and the Pens look like that could do with some help."

Percy watched the Goddess vanish and then reappeared on the ice, she leaned into Crosby and gave him a small kiss on the side of his cheek. What happened next explained to Percy why the guy scored so many goals. He was skating with the puck, avoiding the Ranger defensemen like they weren't even there. Percy then groaned as Crosby shot the puck past the Ranger keeper bringing the score to 2-1. Percy knew the Rangers were going to lose this match now, so he decided to leave the arena, after all he had accomplished what he had hoped to do and that was recruit the Goddess of Victory. Percy smiled to himself as he imagined the look and horror on Zeus and Kronos face when the Goddess flew into battle behind him, and not them.

**A/N: Short I know, but I hope its okay for you. At the minute I am trying to find some inspiration to complete this story. I got the idea of Nike from reading Blood of Olympus, so hopefully I can get some more inspiration soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, as you see I haven't forgotten this story, just taking longer to get out chapter than normal. Expect the next one before Christmas, but I can't say when.**

**New York Dare Penthouse**

Fifteen year old Rachel Dare sat up in her bed, beads of sweat pouring from her face. The same nightmare had been plaguing her dreams for the last year. It had all started when she had encountered that boy at Hoover dam. She had been on a field trip with her school when she had crossed paths with him, and she had seen two huge gargoyles flying towards the dam. They boy had summoned a huge wall of water and had managed to destroy them, how Rachel had no idea, but the clear memory of the boy was in her mind. Messy black hair and those gold eyes. Rachel hadn't mentioned to anyone else what she had witnessed that day, but since then she had been plagued by nightmares. Some involving huge monsters and Gods of mythology, some involved visiting a mummified corpse in an Attic, where she would be engulfed by green smoke that would cause her to wake up and scream in fright. Rachel didn't have to worry about disturbing her neighbours, her dads Penthouse was situated on top of the apartment building she was staying in so there was no one really to disturb. Her dad was a huge business tycoon who made money ripping down forests and and woodlands area, so he could builds malls and expensive apartments. Rachel didn't get on with her dad, for this exact reason, she was against the idea of destroying the wilderness to make room for pointless malls and other luxury building. That and her dad's work meant she never saw him very often. Rachel climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown, she then walked out of her room into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She was just about to take a sip when she heard someone at her door. Rachel looked to the clock, it was nearly eleven pm. Not knowing who would call at this time, Rachel cautiously made her way towards the front door, she looked through the spy hole and her eye widened. It was the boy from her dream, he was standing right outside her door. How had he found out where she lived? More to the point how had he sneaked past the guards at the desk. Rachel closed the spy hole and then considered her options. Her nightmares and his sudden appearance couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe he could tell her what these nightmare are referring too. Making up her mind she removed the chain from the door and opened it.

Percy had just come back from Pittsburgh, he had decided to return back to Camp Half-blood, however he had decided to kill two birds with one stone. He knew he was going to need Rachel help to navigate the labyrinth and so decided he would bring her to Camp half-blood with him. They could use the entrance in the woods to gain access to the Labyrinth. Percy had remembered where Rachel had lived in the last time line and assumed it was the same address. He had used his portal system to navigate his way to the top floor of the apartment building, where he assumed Rachel was living. Percy knew he was going to have to tell her everything, but seeing how she was destined to be the future oracle then, he didn't see any problems. He knocked on the door politely and waited. He knew it was late, but hopefully Rachel would understand and let him in. Percy heard the sound of the chain being removed from the door. He then noticed it opened a few inches and Rachel's head appeared in the gap. Percy wasn't sure if she would remember him, so he decided to make the introductions.

"Excuse me Miss Dare, my names Percy Jackson, we meet briefly last year at Hoover dam. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a few minutes. It won't take long." Percy noticed Rachel frowned and then pulled open the door and dragged him inside much to his surprise. Percy found himself in the halls of a very big expensive looking apartment, that had a skyline view of New York City. Percy watched Rachel close the door and then turned to him. Percy gulped as he noticed she was dressed in a white satin robe, which cover a very attractive black lace nightgown.

"Take a seat, do you want a drink or anything?" Rachel noticed Percy shook his head, and took a seat on the sofa, she then took a seat opposite him, and pulled up her legs and looked across at the enigma that was Percy Jackson. "I suppose the most obvious question is how did you find out where I lived? I don't recall giving you my address or phone number, in fact I remember you telling me forget everything you had just seen. So why are you here?"

Percy sighed and looked down, he knew this conversations could goes two ways. One Rachel would believe him, and help him with his mission, or she would think he was complete nuts and ring for security. "First of all let me apologise for how I treated you at Hoover dam, you see its very rare for mortals to be able to see what lives within our world."

Rachel looked confused. "Sorry, mortal, your world, are you saying that there is a world beyond this one, and those gargoyle creatures are part of it."

Percy nodded. "Yes, I shouldn't even be telling you this, as you are a mortal, but I find that I have no choice. Now before I begin, I ask that you let me finish before asking any questions, and if at the end you don't believe me, then I will happily leave your home and never darken your doorway again. As I said my name is Percy Jackson, I am fifteen years old, and am a Demigod. That's right all those stories you have likely read about Greek mythology, and demigods are real. I am the son of Chaos, the creator of the universe."

Rachel blinked in surprise, however she listened quietly while Percy carried on with his story. She listened as he told her about the mist, and how their world was hidden from mortal eyes, she listened to him talk about camp half-blood and the Olympian council. Rachel was thinking how much money she could make by writing a book about all this. Percy's story had everything that would make a best seller. However when he mentioned about travelling back in time and his new mission, Rachel paused him.

"Wait a second, you just said you're the son of Chaos, but now you're saying you use to be the son of Poseidon, which one is it?"

Percy looked up at Rachel. "Both, I use to be the Son of Poseidon, before I was given the opportunity to go back in time and be the Son of Chaos. I am on mission from my father to destroy the Olympian council, he feels they have neglected their duties and wants to wipe the slate clean as to speak, with me as the new head. That's how I knew where you lived, us meeting at Hoover dam, wasn't the first time we had met, and it wouldn't be the last either. In fact you have no idea how special you are Rachel. Tell me have you been having vivid dreams, nightmares that you can't explain and hearing things you have never heard before. Are you seeing things outside these walls that you never thought existed?"

Rachel pulled her gown tightly around her. "Now you mention it, I have been having dreams and nightmares over the last year or so. In fact they all started around the time we met at Hoover Dam. Wait you said that you had met me before, does that mean you know why I am having these dreams and what my destiny is?"

Harry looked down, to avoid Rachel eyes. "Yes Rachel I know why you are having these dreams and I know what you will become in the future. That's why I have come to you tonight, I need you to comeback to Camp half-blood with me, I need your help, and you are the only one who can help me. You're what we call a clear sighted mortal, you can see through the mist, and nothing his hidden from you. That's why you can see things other mortals can't, you're special Rachel."

Rachel sat quietly and reflected on everything she had just been told. Here was a chance to get all her questions answered. She had been right, Percy had been the key to everything. Rachel looked up and noticed Percy seemed a little nervous, obviously worried that she didn't believe him. "Very well Percy Jackson, I will come with you to this camp, on one condition, you tell me exactly what I will become in the future."

Percy sighed in relief, Rachel did believe him, and she was willing to help him. "You will be the future Oracle of Delphi, the same oracle from ancient times. You will continue your life as an everyday mortal, but will return to Camp Half-blood over the summer holiday, and stay within the camp. You will make several prophecies in the future which will impact our world and those who live within it."

Rachel nodded. "What if I don't want to become this oracle? What if I want to turn my back on your world, and just forget everything about it. I don't like the sound that my future has already been decided."

Percy sighed, he could understand Rachel's feeling on the matter, who would want their life decided for them. Maybe when he become King of the Gods, he could look into it. "Help me with this problem I have, and then if you don't want to be part of our world, or you don't want to be the Oracle, I will do all I can to make sure you're not." Percy extended his hand and watched Rachel closely, however eventually she put her hand in his. Both teens shook on the deal, Percy then stood up and concentrated on creating a portal to Camp Half-blood, he noticed the surprise on Rachel's face. "I would suggest you get dressed, and bring a bag for at least three days. You also better leave a note for your parent or guardian, in case they get worried."

Rachel shook her head. "There no need for that, my dad is never here, and it normally just me on my own. Give me ten minutes and I will get dressed and pack a bag for three days." Rachel left Percy in the lounge and walked into her room, she quickly got changed and then grabbed a few pairs of jeans and few tops from her wardrobe, along with three sets of underwear. She then retrieved her toothbrush and other essentials from her en-suite. Once she was happy she left her room and made her way over to Percy, she took his hand and both teens stepped through the portal.

**Camp Half-blood**

Percy and Rachel stepped out onto camp half blood hill. Percy noticed Rachel eyes as she looked down onto all the cabin at the base of the hill. Percy smiled. "This isn't the first time you have seen this place, is it Rachel. If I was to guess you see this place a lot in your dreams."

Rachel looked to Percy and nodded. She allowed Percy to take her hand, and lead her down the hill and around the camp defences. They were stopped several times by campers on guard, however once both had been identified they were allow to carry on into the camp. Percy decided the best place to start would be the Big house with Chiron and Hestia. Percy lead the girl up the path that lead to the Big house, he noticed her nervousness as she got closer to the huge building.

"You okay Rachel? You seem a little nervous. I assure you nothing here will harm you, were just going to visit the camp directors and then we can get you settled in for the night. I can explain everything to you tomorrow morning.

Rachel nodded, however the closer they got to the house the more her eyes were drawn to the small circular window in the roof. A cold chill went up her spine, and she wrapped her free arm around herself. Rachel noticed two figures stood on the porch of the house. One had the body of human and the other half was that of a horse, more commonly known as a Centaur, the other was girl who looked around her mid teens and was dressed in a simple white gown, however the power radiating off the girl was frightening.

"Percy good to see you made it back, and who his this young lady with you?"

Percy took hold of Rachel hand and smiled, he then lead her towards Chiron and Hestia. "Chiron, Lady Hestia, may I introduce Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the clear sighed mortal I told you both about. I decided to bring her here, saving us time. I hope you both don't mind."

Chiron looked at the girl now nervously stood behind Percy, normally a mortal would be allowed through the barrier, but considering this was Chaos at work, Chiron assumed she was okay.

Hestia smiled at the girl, she could already sense the dormant power within the girl, yes she would be very important in the future, both to the new Olympian council and the future Camp Half-blood. "Its lovely to meet you Miss Dare."

Rachel shook the girls hand politely, and then stood next to Percy and waited. "I think its best if Rachel stays here in the big house tonight, and tomorrow we can start planning. Of course it's up to you Rachel, if you so wish you can stay in my cabin."

Rachel looked up at the house and felt the chill go down her spine once more. She then gripped onto Percy's arm. "Could I stay with you? This house give me the creeps, specially the top window."

Percy smiled. He knew why Rachel didn't want to stay in the house, especially what was inside the attic. "Very well Chiron, Lady Hestia, I will see you in the morning. Lady Nike has also joined our cause, so hopefully we will have enough to beat Kronos and Zeus."

Both directors were thrilled to here that news. Having Lady Nike on their side was a big boost, especially when she was the Goddess of Victory. "Very well Percy we will talk more in the morning, I wish you and Miss Dare a peaceful sleep."

Percy and Rachel then turned away from the house and made their way down the path towards the cabins. Rachel took in each one, and was amazed at what she saw. All the cabin were in a big circle, accept the one that they were heading towards. Rachel watched as Percy opened the door and then lead her inside. She was surprised to see the lounge was little full. She noticed two girls who looked around her age was sat on the sofa watching TV while a boy was sat on one of the other sofa's. To Rachel this wasn't a cabin, in fact it looked more like an apartment.

"Thalia, Bianca, Nico, let me introduce Rachel Dare, she has agreed to help me and wanted to stay with us tonight. Rachel this is Thalia Grace my girlfriend, Bianca Di'Angelo my other girlfriend and her brother Nico. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, while Bianca and Nico are children of Hades Lord of the Dead."

Rachel was surprised, two girlfriends, was that even allowed? Rachel noticed both girls were giving her a neutral expression which was making her feel a little nervous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the franchise. I make no money writing this story.**

**A/N: Boo! I bet you all thought I had abandoned this story, Well you can all sigh in relief, This story will continue but updates will be slow. Now to a couple of points, firstly this is the last book, that means I will not be continuing with the Hero of Olympus series. There is a good reason for this. Percy is going to be a God, so there is no need for him to be sent to Camp Rome, same with Jason, going the other way. However down the line I may do a original series based on their future off spring being the seven of the next great Prophecy. **

**Camp Half-blood Next Day Mess Hall**

The following day wasn't any better for Rachel, she tried to ignore all the campers staring at her, as she ate her breakfast with Percy, Thalia, Nico and Bianca. Since the Olympians had abandoned camp half-blood the rules about sitting at their parents tables had been abolished. Rachel felt someone touch her arm and noticed it was Thalia.

"Hey ignore them, its none of their business, you better eat up, we have no clue what awaits us in the Labyrinth."

Rachel nodded, she started to eat her breakfast once more. According to Percy they would set off straight after breakfast, he had already cleared it with Chiron and Lady Hestia. The entrance they were going to use was in the forest surrounding Camp Half-blood, some campers had discovered it last night on their evening patrol, and had informed Chiron, who in turn had informed Percy. Rachel took a quick glance around the mess hall, the morale of the room was low, her eyes spotted the altar that the campers use to make their offerings too, and noticed no one had bothered to take care of it, and why should they? Their Godly parents had basically abandoned them. In fact if it wasn't for Percy father Chaos then this camp would most likely be abandoned as monsters would be able to come and go as they please. When Rachel had heard that monsters were constantly checking the barrier around camp, she had gripped Percy for dear life. He had then reassured her that long as his father maintained the barrier then nothing could hurt her, but today they would be leaving that barrier, what happened if they were attacked? She had no way to defend herself, sure she had taken self defence classes, but those would be no good against Cyclops and other mythical beast. This was another concern she had bought up with Percy, who had just smiled and replied.

"Listen Rachel, with me, Thalia, Bianca, Nico and Zoe. You have nothing to worry about, we will all protect you, besides if the monsters are stupid enough to attack us they will regret it, same for the demi-gods who have sided with their parents, although If all possible I just want to knock them out not kill them. I have plans for them."

With those words Rachel had felt a little better, but now she was worrying again. Breakfast was soon over and Rachel gathered with all those who would be making the trip through the labyrinth. She had been asked to carry a small bag with supplies as the others all had their weapons to hand. They had said their goodbyes and now they were following the campers who had discovered the entrance last night. The entrance was at the foot of a tree, how the patrol had seen it last night, was anyone guess, but it was clearly a big hole in the tree leading somewhere. Percy having flash backs from his previous life, knew this was the entrance and he decided to climb in first, followed by everyone else. Once inside the tunnel narrowed and everyone was forced to walk in single file. Percy was leading, followed by Rachel, Thalia, Bianca, Nico and at the rear was Zoe. The huntress had decided to join them on this quest, and Percy had appreciated the extra support. As they walked down the narrow tunnel, they came to what was a dead end. Percy used his hand to search the wall that had now appeared in front of them. Percy gave the wall a firm push and slowly but surely the wall began to open. With the way clear once more the group found themselves in a small chamber that had torches hanging from the walls. Percy waited for everyone to gathered together.

"Okay, the labyrinth is just ahead, everyone stay close and what ever you do don't leave the group. We have no idea what could be waiting for us down here, and it is more then likely Kronos won't let us reach our goal without some sort of confrontation." Percy had another flash back to the huge colosseum they had entered and had been ambushed by monsters and demi-gods who had sided with the Titans. "Rachel you take the lead, don't worry we will be with you every step of the way. If we do happen to come across a obstacle then I want you to retreat behind us, were deal with it."

Rachel nodded and moved past Percy, she then lead the group into a narrow corridor. The stone wall of the labyrinth towered over them on either side, and again the path began to narrow. It wasn't long before they reached the first intersection, and noticed the path now split into three different directions. Rachel studied each direction carefully, they all looked the same, however with her sight she was able to see a mark glowing just above one of the paths. She turned to the group.

"We go left, there a marking above the entrance, its not above any of the others."

Percy nodded, it seems it was a clear indication, and they followed her down the long corridor.

**Several Hours later.**

Everyone was exhausted, although they had been down in the labyrinth for a few hours, it felt like a life time. Luckily so far they hadn't come across any trouble, but Percy knew their good fortune couldn't last. Beside the chamber they were now resting and having lunch was all to familiar to him, they were not far from the Colosseum, if Kronos was going to spring a trap, then that would be the ideal place. The fact they have to go through it, also made sense to ambush them there. Percy decided not to worry the rest of the group, after all everyone was on edge as it was, without him adding his fears to the pile. Percy tipped the bottle back, and took a good gulp of Nectar, he then broke off some Ambrosia and began to nibble on it. After an hour breaks it was time to start moving again, and Rachel once again led the way down the narrow corridors. Using the glowing signs she carried on guiding the group until suddenly everyone stopped as they heard the sound of hooves clip clopping down one of the nearby corridors. Percy dragged Rachel behind him, and summoned his sword. He then waited silently against the wall. Eventually though the sound vanished and everyone started to relax once more. Percy turned to the group and placed his finger to his lips.

"From now on dead silence, If that sound was what I think it was, then we could all be in big trouble."

It was Zoe who nodded, she had hunted quite a few of the beast and knew their stench from anywhere. "Minotaur, half man half bull, said to be the child of queen Pasiphae, who was the wife of King Minos. She was cursed by Poseidon and forced to mate with the bull which Minos had promised to sacrifice to Poseidon as an offering. From the union of the two, the Minotaur was born. When King Minos found out he was furious, and had huge labyrinth constructed by Deadalus. He then placed the abomination in the centre, and used it as punishment for prisoner."

Percy sighed. "I can't really blame Poseidon for punishing King Minos, after all he did break a oath, to a God, but I am sure there were better ways of punishing him. I mean it was he who had defied Poseidon, not his wife and yet she was the one cursed."

Thalia growled. "Just another reason to kill the lot of them Percy, If I would have guessed, I bet those who have been cursed in the past were just innocents. I mean look at Medusa, she was cursed because Athena was appealed at what she had done in her temple, again though it wasn't her fault, it was Poseidon, but instead of standing up to her uncle, she chose the innocent girl as a scape goat."

Percy whistled. "You're lucky Annabeth isn't here, she would gut you for slagging off her mum, but its true Athena could have helped Medusa instead she cursed her."

Rachel had read a bit on Greek mythology however the reason why Medusa was cursed was never revealed, so hearing why she was cursed caused her to feel sorry for the poor girl. The sound of hooves suddenly went quiet and the group decided to push on again. Rachel noticed that Percy had taken point this time, in fact she was glad he had. The group continued on for another hour until they noticed the narrow passage way suddenly began to open. In front of them was a huge archway, there was no other way to go.

Percy frowned they were here, this was where the Titan army had ambushed them last time. Percy stopped the group and gathered everyone around him, "Okay from here on out, things could get difficult, this archway leads into an arena. In the last timeline we were ambushed, its safe to say that if there was going to be an ambush from Kronos then this would be the place. Thalia, Nico, Bianca and Zoe ready your weapons. Rachel you stay close to us, whatever you do don't leave my side for anything."

Rachel nodded along with the others who all had their weapons drawn ready. Cautiously the group walked into the darkened Archway, and come out on the other side and stepped into a large arena surrounded by stones seats that circled it. As they stepped through, the torches around the arena lit up. There in front of them was a huge group of monsters and demigods. All with their weapons drawn. Percy heard a sweet chuckle from the gallery and looked up to see Hades daughter standing there.

"Welcome Son of Chaos. I hope you enjoyed your journey as it ends here. Grandfather knew you would have to come through here, and so decided to set up a little surprise for you. I did try to kill you two years ago twice, once on the plane and then once in the Underworld, but you managed to escape me, well not this time. You see all those demigods, they all want your blood, for what you have done to their parents. So lets get this show on the round shall we. Kill them all!"

Percy watched as the demigod all charged towards them, followed by the monsters. Percy eyes glowed, he slammed his fist hard into the ground. The impact created a huge quake that bought the demigods and the monsters to their knees. "Zoe, Bianca take the high ground, give us some cover, Rachel go with Zoe, you will be safer away from the main battle. Nico, Thalia you're with me. Nico I need you to use your powers were out numbered at the minute but as a son of Hades you have the power to call to you an army of the dead. Bianca you too have the power." Percy noticed the demigods were recovering, along with the monsters. Percy eyes glowed again, this time he slammed his fist hard into the earth, this caused the ground to explode and from it a huge wall of earth rose, separating the demigod and monsters.

Melinoe wasn't happy and she screamed from the gallery. "You cheater! That's not fair, you can't do that."

Percy looked up to the stands. "You call me a cheater, you have us outnumbered, I just evened the odds a little." Just then the earth around their feet began to crack and skeleton hands began push through the ground. Percy looked back and noticed Nico was using his ability to summon an army of the dead. Soon five had grown into fifty, the undead army a mixed of different time line warriors. Percy looked into the stands and noticed Bianca had also summoned a small brigade of dead archers. The two armies clashed head on, Percy dodged several stabs and blocked several others, he noticed the wall separating the monsters was beginning to crack. Percy jumped back as a demigod with a huge spear charged at him. The moment he saw the spear he knew who the demigod was. "Clarisse, I might have known you would be the one leading these demigods, after all you're the daughter of Ares. " Percy slammed his body into Clarisse forcing her helmet to fall off and her red cascading hair to fall around her face.

"You're going to Die Jackson for what you did to our father." Clarisse swung her spear in a huge arc which knocked several of the undead heads off. She then screamed and slammed her spear which collided with Percy's sword. Percy ducked under a swing and then used his legs to sweep Clarisse legs from under her, causing the daughter of Ares to lose her balance. "I don't want to kill you Clarisse, in fact I don't want to harm any of the demigods, its not you that have wronged me, its your parents. So please just surrender."

Clarrise got to her feet and screamed. "Never!" She then charged forward again, however Percy side stepped and used the base of his sword to slam it into the back of Clarisse head, causing the daughter of Ares to collapse in a heap. Percy then blocked another strike and survey the area, many of the demigods had fallen, luckily Nico and Bianca had told their armies not to kill the demigods, however that couldn't be said for the monsters who were now joining the fight due to the wall collapsing. Percy looked for Thalia and noticed she had just knocked out another demigod.

"Babe why don't you light them up!" Percy noticed Thalia looked over to him, and grinned, she then raised her spear to the sky and from it bolts of plasma descended onto the monsters army reducing many to dust. Percy then did the same, as plasma rained down on the monsters scattering their formation and making them easy to pick off one by one.

Melinoe looked on in horror, this fight was not going how she had planned, half her force had been killed and the other half were knocked out. Her eyes locked with the Son of Chaos and she screamed and summoned a ghostly sword and appeared in front of Percy. "Looks like I will have to kill you with my own hands." She then charged and locked swords with the son of Chaos. Percy frowned at the Goddess. "Give it up, you're no match for me. Coming here today was foolish, especially knowing what I can do. Tell me if I can defeat three Olympians and a Titan, do you think a minor Goddess would be able to defeat me."

Melinoe gritted her teeth as she felt her sword being pushed downwards by Percy's blade. The battle was already over all the monsters had been reduced to dust and now it was just the two of them, with the others just watching. Both swung again, and the sound of steel on steel rattled around the arena. Eventually though Melinoe began to tire, she dropped her sword and fell to her knees, she found Percy's sword blade inches from her neck, it was infused with a purple aura. She looked up into the face of the demigod and sneered. "Well what you waiting for? You won didn't you, so kill me already." Melinoe noticed the blade removed from her neck, and noticed the boy grin.

"Oh no, death is too good for you. Lord Hades I summon you!" There was a swirl of black smoke and the Lord of the dead stepped out. His eyes locked onto his now squirming daughter, who was being held by Percy.

"Melinoe, you have gone too far this time. Three times you have tried to kill the Son of Chaos, you have betrayed me, and chosen to side with my father, two actions that cannot and will not be forgiven. I sentence you to be stripped of your Goddess Powers, and you will imprisoned in the depth of Tartarus for all eternity." Melinoe screamed as she vanished in a thick swirl of green smoke.

Hades turned to Percy and inclined his head. "I appreciate you summoning me to deal with my daughter, although what she has done is unforgivable it would still had hurt to see her dead. Seeing how his battle is now over, then I will return the dead to the Underworld." Hades raised his hands, as he did all the dead began to sink back into the ground, until all that was left was Percy's group and several dozen demigods all still knocked out. Hades looked at all the demigods. "What do you plan to do with all these?"

Percy smirked. "Simple they will be transported back to Camp Half-blood and imprisoned inside a fortress that my father is planning to deliver there shortly. Many of them was forced by Zeus, and it wouldn't be fair to kill them, so they will be imprisoned until this war is over. Then they will be judged on their actions. " Just as Percy had finished another Portal opened and out stepped his father Chaos. Both he and Hades immediately bowed.

Chaos surveyed the arena, and then gestured for Percy and Hades to raise their heads. "The Fortress has been completed just as you asked son, I have already visited Lady Hestia and Chiron, both are happy to oversea the prisoners. Lord Hades I would like to apologise, it seems I made a huge mistake in handing out domains, but I understand from my son that will be rectified soon."

Hades nodded his head. "I appreciate the apology Lord Chaos and yes Percy and I have come to an agreement on what my new domain will be."

Chaos turned to the now knocked out demigods and waved his hand creating portal beneath each body. Each one was the sucked in, until all that was left in the arena was Percy, his group and the two divine individuals. "There it is done. I will now take my leave, good luck with the rest of your quest my son, and I will talk to you soon." Chaos then vanished into a portal.

"I should be getting back also. Bianca, Nico be good for Percy. I will see you all very soon." Hades then vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

Percy looked around and noticed everyone was now ready to move on. "Okay we have wasted enough time here. Lets go." He then lead them out of the other side of the arena, back into the Labyrinth.


End file.
